Embracing Day
by ilnd1anime4luvr
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn.Bella is pregnant again...surprise! Renesmee is older and more aware of her relationship with Jacob. Story tells about the Cullen's life after the fourth book. Please Review! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

It was late at night and the room was stifling hot. Bella jumped gasping for air and clutching her throat. The pain was insufferable. She knew it was all a premonition but the pain that coursed through her veins felt so _real_. She looked frantically around at her surroundings, making sure she wasn't dreaming, but how could she be. Her night gown was clinging to her skin from her sweat that she had procured during the course of her wretched vision. She slowly sat up on the edge of her bed. It was only three days since Edward had gone to Italy. She really missed him when he was gone on _business trips_.

She slid out of bed and waddled over to her bathroom. She felt so vulnerable in her current state, especially when Edward was thousands of miles away. She reached the bathroom sink and splashed her face to cool her off. It was extremely unusual for the temperature to get so high in Forks, Washington. Bella's in-laws considered it to be a bad omen and decided that they should stay precautious. Bella and Edward had more on their plate to worry about then the weather and bad omens, like the vampire baby that she was carrying around in her womb.

This was not the first time that Bella was nurturing a vampire, but unlike Renesmee, this baby was conceived after her transformation. Vampires were said to have stopped living once they were infected by their hosts bite, therefore a vampire couldn't get pregnant. Then again, nobody knew that a human could have a child with a vampire. Renesmee was her first child and was supposedly about to turn 10 but the half vampire in her, made her sprout like a weed. Bella had no idea that her first baby would look 18 years old a decade after she was born. But then again, she never really found her husband and his family's way of life to be "normal".

Edward Cullen was a vampire. So were his father, mother, and siblings. Now, Bella was one. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part for Edward to change her but in the end, it was more against his will. If he had decided against it she would not be here right now. It all was all planned out as soon as she had realized she was pregnant on their honeymoon. She would keep the baby, against her husband's wishes, and against the fact that it would have killed her. But in the end, everything worked out for the better, and Renesmee was healthier than ever. Her next child worried her more. This was going to be a full blooded vampire and she had no idea if it would be more _hostile_ than her first. No matter what, she was determined to bring this baby into the world and teach it to follow in her and her new family's lifestyle.

Bella had a sudden _thirst_, and it caught her by surprise. She walked into her kitchen and opened the fridge reaching for one of the many pitchers of red liquid. Her father-in-law, Carlisle Cullen, was a talented, well known doctor in Forks; so he had an unlimited source to the blood bank. Bella put the pitcher on the counter and turned to get a glass out of the cabinet behind her. Before she knew it she had poured herself one glass after another and the pitcher was almost gone. Her thirst left just as quickly as it had come and she made her way to the living room to watch some TV. Not having to sleep at all was a perk of being a vampire. She sat on the black leather couch and flipped through the thousands of channels before choosing a Lifetime Movie. Halfway through the movie, she heard the front door unlock and open. Edward was home. He walked through the foyer of the little cottage and into the living room where he saw his wife curled up under a throw and watching TV.

"Thought you'd be…" he began.

"Asleep?" She said teasingly.

"No, in our room, resting your humongous self." He said chuckling.

"I didn't expect you home for another three days. Is everything okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"Everything is just fine. We won't be hearing from those arrogant fools ever again." Edward said snidely.

"What? How did you get that to happen?" Bella asked anxiously. She knew that the Volturi were vampires that were not to be messed with, and her husband had just said he had gotten them to leave them alone.

"I told them about Renesmee and her progress and they found that to be reassuring." Edward said settling down next to his wife.

"You didn't mention anything about Jake did you?" Bella asked inquisitively.

"Of course not Bella! I said they're going to leave us alone not schedule a visit." He said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm just worried they'll find out about their relationship and harm her." Bella said quietly.

"I wouldn't let them, Bella, you know that. I'm sure you wouldn't let them either." He said leaning against her.

Bella loved feeling him next to her. She slid her arm between him and the back of the couch and wrapped her other arm around his waist. She sat there and hugged him for awhile. This was why she had wanted to become a vampire, to hold him and love him until the end of time. Edward wrapped his arm around her and they sat there for in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

There was a knock on the front door and Edward got up to get it. He returned in the living room with his father and his mother, Esmee. They looked worried.

"Hey mom and dad!" Bella greeted them when she saw them.

"Hello sweetie. How is that grandbaby of mine?" Esmee said walking around the couch to sit by her and rub her round belly.

"He's good. I'm good. We're all good. Did Edward tell you the news yet?" she said happily.

"No. That's kind of the reason why were here. Alice just told us this morning that he had come home." Esmee said.

"So how was the meeting?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward.

"I informed them of Renesmee's progress and they took it well. I also assured them that no trouble would be surfacing in the western clan's area for a long time." Edward said.

"And they just took that all in and said they would leave us alone?" Carlisle asked in surprised.

"No. They thought of many questions to ask me, but I answered them all beforehand, they couldn't figure out how to control the conversation. I was the one who demanded that they leave us alone." He said proudly.

Everyone in the room stared at him. They all were surprised. He knew they all were nervous too.

"Really, you guys don't need to worry. The Volturi is out of our lives for good." He said enthusiastically.

Esmee breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged Bella. Carlisle patted Edward on the back and told him he was proud of him.

"You guys tell the others. I think twice for me is good enough." Edward said sitting down on the other side of Bella.

As soon as he said that there was a loud knock on the door. Before someone could move to open it, Edward's siblings piled in the room. Emmett and Jasper headed the group, followed by Rosale and Alice.

"Did Alice see everything correctly?" Emmett asked Edward without even a hi or hello to the rest of the room.

"Yes, she was right. I don't know how he did it but the Volturi is off of our back for good!" Esmee said standing up and walking to her sons to hug them.

Rosale jumped in Emmett's arms and Alice embraced Jasper after Esmee was done. It was a wonderful morning in Edward and Bella's little cottage. Everyone was happy and they all played with Bella's belly or talked to it.

"I hear there's a lightning and thunder storm coming in about an hour. How about a game of baseball?" Emmett said cheerfully.

The family was joined by Renesmee and Jacob at the field close to Carlisle and Esmee's white house. Esmee sat with Bella while they watched and rooted for their husbands, and talked about the baby. Jasper taught Renesmee how to play, who in turn taught Jake. It was a day of celebration that everyone hoped would resonate for the rest of their lives…which is actually pretty long.


	2. Chapter 2

The room is dark and the heat was unbearable

The room is dark and the heat was unbearable. Renesmee looks around for Jacob but he is no where in sight. She gets up from the bed and heads towards the kitchen. She reaches for the phone and dials her mother's number. It rings for awhile and with no answer she hangs up. That was unusual. Her parents never sleep so why wouldn't they answer the phone? It finally hit her and she didn't want to think about it anymore. It was such a gross thought; she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

She whirled around when she heard large footsteps on the front porch. Before she could move to open the door, Jacob strolled in trying to be discreet.

"So where have you been?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Wow, you look just like your mother for a minute there." Jake said while he hung his raincoat up on the hook.

"I don't find that funny, Jacob. Now tell me where you were." She said sternly.

"Ness, I went out to stretch my legs. What you don't trust me now?" He said quizzically.

Renesmee dropped her motherly demeanor and stepped towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and tiptoed to kiss him. Jacob Black was her soul mate and also a werewolf. He had imprinted on her the very day he set eyes on her, shortly after her mother gave birth to her. Now they were inseparable. She pulled him towards the room, still kissing.

Just as they woke up, there was a fast knock on the door. Jake jumped up and pulled his sweat pants on and he was out the door as fast as lightning. Renesmee took her time pulling on her tank top and jeans. She looked around the room seeing the chaos her and Jake had created last night. She figured she straighten up after breakfast and find out who their visitor was.

As she strutted in the kitchen she found Jacob and Sam sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Sam, how's everything?" She asked while opening the refrigerator.

"Everything's good. Just talking to Jake about the treaty with the…" he trailed off.

"Were you going to say _blood sucker_?" she said glaring at him.

"No, I was going to say _Cullens_." Sam said with his hands up in defense.

Renesmee continued to rummage through the refrigerator looking for things to make for breakfast. She decided on eggs and began to pull the whole crate out. Jacob stopped her.

"I think you should be in this conversation too. Since you are a….Cullen." Jake said stuttering before the name.

Renesmee returned the eggs to the fridge and sat down at the table across from Sam and right next to Jake.

"So what is it about the treaty?" She asked placing her hands on the table and looking at Sam.

"Well, since I am the Alpha male in the pack, I thought that I should be responsible for the treaty and the rules it implies." Sam said informally.

"I don't think that the Cullens are a problem, Sam." Jake said taking Renesmee's hands and holding them.

"I know. I took into account that you did imprint on one of them and I think that all of them should be able to come onto our land for Renesmee." He said sheepishly.

Renesmee looked at him as if in disbelief. She glanced at Jake and saw a smile.

"And that's okay with you? Having my family of _blood suckers _roaming all over your land?" she asked sounding snidely when she said the two words she hated in the world.

"Yeah, they're your family and you shouldn't have to neglect them all day and abandon Jake at night. I know what it feels like to be away from your imprinted one for the smallest amount of time." Sam said blushing.

Renesmee jumped up and leaned across the table and hugged Sam. She was so happy. She ran into the room and put on her socks and shoes. Jake appeared in the doorway.

"And where do you think you're going Missy?" Jake said mocking her from the night before.

"I got to go and tell my mom and dad. And Auntie Alice and Uncle Emmett." She said excitedly.

"Whoa! Calm down, baby. Remember there still are rules." Jake said leaning against the door jam.

"Like what?" she said defiantly.

"Like if anything happens to a single human or werewolf that leads back to them, then the treaty goes back up. And also, if they are going to hunt they have to remember that we wolves have to eat too." Jake said.

"You know that no humans are going to be harmed and you know they don't eat that much." She said smiling.

She bolted past him in the door and grabbed her bag that hung on the wall. She looked around for Sam to thank him but he was no where to be found. Jake met her in the foyer, wondering what she was looking for.

"You finally looking for your mind?" Jake said jokingly.

"Where did Sam go?" she asked holding her keys in one hand.

"He left. Said something about the cemetery. You know he's not over her just yet." Jake said dropping his head.

Renesmee looked at him and kissed him more passionately. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. She pulled away and saw that beautiful smile flash on his face and before he knew it, she was out the door and he heard her Volvo pull out of the gravel drive way and onto the main road. He hated when she left. His heart really did ache when she was gone. He sighed a heavy sigh and walked back to the kitchen to find some breakfast.

Renesmee was speeding down the highway away from La Push. It was crazy to think that she was a 10 year old driving a Volvo at the speeds she was going. Her father had taught her when she looked old enough to learn, shortly after she was taught the multiplication table. She found it awesome to be able to grow so much in so little of a time. Soon it would slow down though and she hoped it would be sooner than later. She loved her body and how Jacob looked at her in that loving sort of way.

She exited the highway and turned onto a dirt road that led to her grandfather's big, white house. She noticed that all the cars were in the garage and that the jeep was all muddy. She knew her father and uncles went hunting recently. She pulled up behind the jeep and turned off the engine. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car closing the door, and not forgetting to set the alarm. The Cullens were having a break in problem lately. Someone has been breaking into the expensive line up of cars and messed with the wiring. Renesmee found it funny that although they had all these supernatural powers, they couldn't find the culprit. She remembered last week when her Aunt Alice started up her prize Ferrari that Dad had gotten her for Christmas. When she flipped on the wipers her horn blared on and off for thirty minutes before Uncle Jasper yanked the wires out, to much of Aunt Alice's dismay.

She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door before entering. She found her uncles watching a football game and her grandmother and Aunt Rosale in a quiet game of Chess.

"Hey I have good news." She said walking over to her grandmother to kiss her.

"Are you pregnant?" her Aunt Rosale asked. She just loved babies.

"No! I'm only 10." Renesmee shouted.

"Well you don't really act 10 years old." Rosale said under her breath.

"Yeah, Rose. When was the last time you saw a 10 year old drive a Volvo?" Emmett said laughing. "Or even have sex?"

"Okay enough of the whole baby thing. And that is none of your business Uncle Emmett." She said pointing an angry finger at him.

"Where are mom and dad?" She asked Esmee.

"They are up in the study talking to your Grandfather." She said.

Before she could make her way to the steps, she saw her parents and grandfather starting down the stairs. She ran to her mom and hugged her, being careful not to squeeze her too tight.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here?" Bella asked her.

"They have gotten rid of the treaty." Her father said with a smile on his face.

Bella looked at her with questioning eyes. She hoped her husband had read her mind and this wasn't a game they were playing on her.

"Yeah mom. Sam came this morning and told me and Jake. Isn't it wonderful?" Renesmee said happily.

"Why yes it is. I think this is a cause for celebration." Carlisle said.

"Where is Auntie Alice?" Renesmee asked her mother.

"I'm pretty sure she already knows." Her father said not looking up from his paper that he had pulled from the coffee table.

She helped her mother down the stairs and to the couch. Her belly had gotten so big and she was slow on her feet. Renesmee wondered how her mother could have become with child after her transformation. She sat besides her mother talking about things with Jacob.

"How is Jacob?" Bella asked.

"He's good. He is antsy though. I think he misses being in his wolf form." Renesmee said warily.

"Has he said that to you?" Bella asked concerned.

"No. But he's been sneaking out in the middle of the night." She informed her mother.

"Please don't think of such things when you come here, Renesmee." Edward said from the recliner he was in.

"Stop reading my mind!" She yelled back.

Edward grumbled something about being too young for sex before he continued reading his paper. She was used to her father being squeamish about the whole sex situation. If she saw such things about her mother and father, like she pictured this morning, she knew she'd be squeamish too.

"Why must you think like that around me?" Edward protested looking up from his paper.

"Well your fault for not picking up this morning." Renesmee chastised him.

Bella looked from the side at the confrontation between her husband and daughter. She had no idea what they were babbling about. She felt a sudden kick in her belly and sharp pains resonate from her belly to the rest of her body. Something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella felt the pain getting worse by the minute

Bella felt the pain getting worse by the minute. She reached for Renesmee's arm and squeezed tightly. Renesmee pulled her arm back defensively, snapping her head back to her mother. She saw her hunched over and holding her belly. She jumped off the couch and hurried to her side.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Renesmee asked in a panic.

Edward was by her behind her in a quick second and supporting her back while lying her down on the couch, called to his family.

"Rosale, Mom. She's going into labor!" Edward yelled.

Rosale ran to the kitchen and got the equipment ready for the birthing. Carlisle was already holding a stethoscope to Bella's large, moving stomach.

"The baby is coming, and fast. Rosale hurry with the water and towels." Carlisle commanded.

"Bella, its coming quick…we won't be able to get to the table and equipment upstairs. You're having it here and I need you to cooperate, okay?" Carlisle said hurriedly. "Edward, Renesmee…I need you at her head. Talk to her, keep her still and awake. If she falls asleep who knows what will happen."

Edward and Renesmee took their places around Bella. She was lying on her back, her head propped up on a pillow. She was cringing with pain. The only thing that seemed to help with the pain was breathing hard and constant. Renesmee was frightened and took her mother's hand. Edward caressed her head and leaned down to his wife's ear whispering to her.

"Grandpa, do you know what is going to happen? Will she recover? She's not human anymore!" Renesmee said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"She'll heal fine. She's a vampire, remember? We just have to make sure that the wounds she may sustain will not be serious." Carlisle said. Esmee handed Carlisle a light instrument and walked around the couch to stand next to her granddaughter.

"Vampire venom heals wonders but if the damage is far from repairable or is too much to repair, there is a possibility she won't make it. You're grandfather will do his best." Esmee said hopefully, trying to comfort Renesmee.

Edward's head shot up at his mother. He had not thought of that. What if Bella did not survive this? A feeling of sadness rushed over him. He will not let her go. She was a vampire and she was going to live forever. Edward returned to his place at Bella's head and continued to soothe her with his soundless whisperings.

Carlisle knew the birth of this baby was a chance, but he had discussed this with Bella beforehand. As expected, she had wanted everything possibly done to insure that her baby was born into the world happy and healthy, even if she wasn't a part of its life. Carlisle inspected Bella beneath a sheet that Rosale placed over her. He felt around making sure everything was set for the baby to come out. Bella yelled in pain. The baby was coming, but what Carlisle didn't quite understand was how it was able to be born naturally. It puzzled him but now wasn't the time to sit and ponder, there was a baby on the way.

Bella was in labor for over an hour. Her pain increased the more the baby moved down her body. With every contraction, she felt a stinging sensation, like alcohol being poured on a fresh wound. The pain was becoming more unbearable and she was exhausted from all the pushing and contractions. The lights of the room were becoming dimmer, like her body was sinking into darkness. Her vision was becoming blurred and the voices around her were muffled, like hands were covering her ears. Soon all the light was gone, and the sounds around her fading slowly.

"Dad! She's fainted! She won't open her eyes!" Renesmee yelled. Edward switched places with his daughter, kneeling beside the couch.

"Bella! Bella, c'mon baby. Open your eyes! I need you to stay with me!" Edward said frantically while stroking her head.

Bella opened her eyes and she was in a meadow with wildflowers all around her. She was dressed in a white silky gown. She was sitting in the middle of the meadow looking into the distant forest. Something was heading in her direction. She stood up and realized she was holding something in her arms. It was bundled in bloody sheets. She peeked in between the gory folds and gasped when she saw a round face peeking back at her. The small infant in her arms had golden eyes and bronze hair peeking from under the sheet. He stared back at her and smiled. She held the bundle in her arms closer to her body, looking in the direction of the presence. A familiar fog peaked over the rim of the meadow farthest from her. It crept ever closer to her and she held her bundle closer before emitting her protective shield. The fog touched the edge of the shield and stopped. Bella smiled with victory. All of a sudden, a warm hand was placed on her shoulder and she whirled around backing away from the intruder, flashing her fangs.

It was Charlie. She stood up straight, looking confused. He gestured toward Bella, seeming to be asking for the baby bundled in her arms. She looked in her father's eyes, seeing if she could notice anything to give him away as an imposter. Charlie smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She smiled and handed him the baby. He turned and ran out from the protective shield and towards the creeping fog. Bella, angered at her father's betrayal, ran with great speed after him, but a blinding light flashed from where she last saw her father and child. The light faded and the fog was gone, but so was Charlie. She ran to the spot where her father was last seen but all that lay there was her precious bundle, asleep. She looked around for any sign of the dangerous fog, or her traitorous father, but she was once again alone, with the bundle.

Carlisle worked quickly. He saw the baby's head crowning. If Bella didn't wake up and push the baby out, it would not survive. Rosalie had Carlisle's stethoscope to Bella's body listening for the baby.

"Carlisle! I don't hear anything!" Rose said frightened.

Carlisle pulled his hands from under the sheet and grabbed the instrument from Esmee. He placed it in different positions along Bella's abdomen. There was silence.

"Dad! She's awake! She's awake." Edward said enthusiastically.

"Bella, dear. I need you to push really hard. Okay?" Carlisle said seriously, with a grave look on his face.

Edward and Esmee noticed the expression and were taken back by the change in his voice. Bella was groggy and was going limp. Rosale had to hold her legs up for Carlisle to see the baby. Renesmee coaxed her mother awake and convinced her to push once more. Bella pushed with all her might and collapsed on the couch. After a moment to regain her composure from her dream, and the fatigue of giving birth, she picked her head up and spread her legs to see the baby she had brought into the world. Carlisle was looking down at the child in his hands with a surprised look on his face. "What's the matter?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." Carlisle whispered. "Nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4

Edward and Renesmee looked on from their positions above Bella's head

Edward and Renesmee looked on from their positions above Bella's head. They waited for Carlisle to announce the worst. Edward placed his hand on Bella's shoulder as she sat up on the couch to get a better view. It was like the whole room went silent. They watched carefully as Carlisle finished up the delivery by cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the child in a warm, fleece blanket. There was no sound and everyone assumed the worse. Carlisle stood from his kneeling position and walked over to Bella and Edward. He handed them the blanket and stepped back to stand near his wife.

Bella held the bundle while Edward and Renesmee looked over her shoulder. They held their breath as they waited for the bundle to move or cry or do something. Bella pulled the folds of the blanket back and gazed down at a round face, pale as the full moon, and hair as bronze as a rich copper ore. She gasped with surprise when the little baby opened his beautiful golden eyes and looked back upon his family.

"He's a full vampire. A rather dashing one at that." Carlisle said smiling.

"Hello little Cullen." Bella cooed.

"What do you want to name him?" Edward asked looking down in complete awe.

Renesmee looked down on her little brother and smiled, she was mostly surprised when he smiled back at her.

"Can I hold him, mom?" Renesmee said with pure excitement.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ness. We have to wait it out and see if he's immune to the thirst first." Edward said paternally.

Renesmee nodded in agreement and looked at her mother.

"So what are we going to name him?" Renesmee asked.

"I was thinking of Edward Jacob." Bella said running her finger along the baby's marble cheeks.

'I like it." Renesmee and Edward said in unison. Everyone in the room laughed.

Emmett and Jasper peeked around the doorway from the kitchen.

"Can we come in?" Emmett asked.

"Sure. Say hello to your nephew!" Bella said sitting up to make room for them to see.

"A boy! That's great! We can teach him to play baseball and hunt, and annoy all the girls!" Emmett said with much enthusiasm.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked Jasper who was quietly standing behind Emmett and smiling over his shoulder at the baby.

"She's been having these visions of something odd, so she's researching them in Italy." Jasper said sadly. Bella could tell he was missing her deeply.

"She'll be home shortly." Edward said taking the baby from Emmett, to his dismay.

"So have we figured out a name?" Emmett said brushing Edward off.

"Edward Jacob." Renesmee said proudly.

"Great, another Edward. Let's hope he's less like his surname." Emmett said sarcastically. Everyone giggled when Edward stuck his tongue out at him.

Alice quietly walked in the room looking tired and disheveled. She smiled when she saw her family engrossed in the baby and smiled as she snuck upstairs without anyone noticing, well as far as she knew. Edward had _heard _his sister enter the room, but knew that she didn't want to be noticed. He planned on checking up on her when the night winded down. Emmett's voice broke through Edward's thoughts, as always.

"So have we figured what his abilities are?" Emmett said curiously while he cradled the sleeping baby in his huge arms.

"Well, I think he can read minds." Renesmee said excitedly. "Like Dad's."

"Great…"Emmett said sarcastically glaring at Edward, making sure there wasn't anything flying at him from Edward's direction.

"I think it's more than that." Bella said quietly as she reached to retrieve EJ from Emmett. "I think he reads your mind and makes your thoughts physical."

Everyone looked at her in surprise and quieted down to hear the rest of her theory.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Bella asked offensively.

"Why do you think that?" Carlisle asked her, getting more intrigued.

"Because the first time I held him, I thought to myself that maybe there could be a chance that he could ignore the thirst like I did…and he hasn't eaten yet." Bella said in a motherly voice.

"It doesn't mean that is his ability. He probably isn't that hungry." Edward said sitting down next to his wife.

"Well let's test it out." Renesmee said walking over to her mother and opening her arms for her little brother.

Renesmee cradled her brother to her chest and tilted her head up trying to think of something she wanted. Everyone was looking on in anticipation to see if Bella's theory was correct, when a loud rap was heard on the front door. Everyone looked around at one another and then at Edward. Renesmee smiled at her father as he stepped backwards towards the door and opened it to see Jacob Black standing there. Everyone looked back at Renesmee and her tiny sibling. She walked over to Jacob as he and Edward were exchanging hellos.

"Was he what you asked for?" Edward said stepping over to Bella and sitting down next to her.

"Well, I was thinking about him, I actually wanted ice cream." Renesmee said with a smile. She walked over to show Jake the new addition to her family.

"Wow…Big resemblance to his dad." Jake said looking at the baby in his girlfriend's arms.

The rest of the night, everyone took turns holding the baby and testing the theory. When everyone confirmed the new ability, the living room in the Cullen's household emptied. Edward and Bella was the last to leave. Edward looked up to the ceiling with a concerned looked on his face.

"Go ahead and check on her." Bella said wrapping the baby in a thick blanket.

"She probably doesn't feel like talking. I don't hear her anymore. I can check on her tomorrow." Edward said shuffling his wife out the house and grabbing the baby's bag before turning off the light and closing the front door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The little baby vampire grew and grew with each passing day. One week after his birth, Little EJ was a walking, talking toddler vampire. His growth was not as quick as Renesmee's but then again he was a full vampire. Also during the week, Alice was taking more and more trips to Italy. If she was home, she kept to herself in her room, not even letting Jasper in. The more the days went by, the more worried Edward became for his sister. He had tried pulling her aside and talking to her, but she denied anything was wrong and after, avoided him more than the others. He tried desperately to read her mind, but she had found a way to block him out. It was puzzling him even more. He was sitting in the living room, pretending to read when Bella entered looking at him worriedly.

"I know you Edward Cullen, you can't fool me. I know you're worrying." Bella said standing there with her hands on her hips. Edward smiled.

"I know, but I know she's hiding something…" Edward trailed off, dropping back into thought.

"But how? She's blocked you from her mind? That's impossible…isn't it?" Bella looked at him, suddenly sorry that she had asked.

"That's what's puzzling me." Edward said looking at his wife sitting next to him, sulking in her regret.

"Well, I'm taking Little EJ to see Carlisle and Esmee. Are you going to come too?" Bella said looking at him encouragingly.

"Yeah, I think I will. I could probably take another crack at Alice…" Edward said.

"You won't find her there. She's gone on a trip." Bella said shaking her head and getting up quick.

"Where? To Italy again? How do you know?" Edward said jumping up and following his wife to the front door, where Little EJ patiently stood waiting.

"She told me not to tell you, and she said it was of utmost importance that you not know. Something about a premonition and the safety of everyone." Bella said apologetically.

"What?!? And you still didn't tell me?" Edward said angrily.

"Edward, please understand. I had to. She said it was a life or death situation. " Bella said in her defense.

Edward relaxed and picked Little EJ up and flew out the door. Bella looked after him and bit her lip in regret. _Why did Alice have to confide in me? _She wondered to herself, even if she knew the answer already. She hurried after her in-laws house to join her family.

When she arrived there, Emmett and Jasper were playing catch with Little EJ in the front yard and Esmee and Rosale were watching a movie on the Lifetime Channel. They sat up on the couch when they heard Bella walk through the front door.

"Our husbands are in the library talking. I think it's best to let him get over his anger before bringing the subject up again." Esmee said as she patted the space on the couch between her and Rosale. She curled up between them and put her head on her knees.

"I tried. I really did. I wish that Alice hadn't told me about all of this. But I know she only does it because my mind is the only one Edward can't read. Ugh, I feel so used." Bella said exasperated.

"Don't worry Baby. He'll get over it and he'll understand everything. You just caught him a little off guard." Esmee said stroking her mahogany hair.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If he doesn't understand, then we'll just rip him to pieces." Rosale said jokingly. Bella looked up at her and smiled with her tear streaked face. "Besides, he can't stay mad at you long, you're the mother of his beautiful children."

Edward and Carlisle descended the stairs looking down at the three Cullen women. Edward walked by the couch silently into the kitchen, while Carlisle walked to the front door.

"I'm in the mood for a game of baseball, and I think EJ is too. Rosale? Esmee?" Carlisle said opening the door. The two women got the idea and were off the couch and at Carlisle's side in a split second. Bella looked after them, not failing to notice Rosale's wink before she closed the door. After they had left and she heard the laughter and yells coming from the baseball game, she got up from the couch and walked briskly into the kitchen and straight to the refrigerator. She avoided Edward's gaze as he stared at her from the corner of the kitchen and continued rummaging through the fridge for nothing important.

"Close the fridge Bella. We all know that you don't eat." Edward said from his chair. Bella rolled her eyes and closed the door to the fridge slowly. She walked towards the table. She took a deep breath, ready to defend any more insinuations that her husband may throw at her.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. I can't be mad at you. It's Alice that I'm having trouble with. I'm going to go after her. I need you to tell me all that she told you." Edward said putting his hand on Bella's as soon as she sat down at the table. Bella looked at him and sighed.

"She said she goes to Italy to see the Volturi. She doesn't tell me what they say, just that she's been having a disturbing premonition about _us _and they had told her to go to South America. There, that is all I know." Bella said in one breath. Edward sat there looking more perplexed.

"Thank you. I just wish you told me earlier. Well, I better get going. I'll keep in touch. I love you." He said kissing her on the forehead, before walking out the kitchen into the living room.

"Go where? You can't possibly go after her!" Bella said jumping from her chair after him.

"I have to try. Whatever is coming, we cannot defeat it if we Cullens don't stick together, and for that to happen, we need Alice." Edward said before walking out the front door.

Bella rushed over to it before it could even close, but it was already too late. He was no where in sight. She stood up tall and joined the rest of the Cullens on the lawn, like nothing was wrong. Little EJ walked over to her with open arms and she pulled him close to her and held him for a long minute before he pulled away from her, wanting to get back to the game. She looked after him and realized that she had to pull herself together. She needed to stay strong. She was going to stay strong for Alice, for Edward, for all of them, but mostly for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The days went by slow for the Cullen Clan. Everyone tried not to be depressed, but the time slowly wore everyone down. Days passed and Bella would find herself staring off into the woods surrounding the cottage, waiting for him to appear out of nowhere. She looked for the slightest rustle of leaves, or listened for the snap of a broken branch on the forest floor. The longer she waited and nothing out of the ordinary happened, she continued with what she was doing before she was distracted. Sometimes she held Little EJ in her arms and sang him lullabies that she and Edward had written together. She tried to busy herself by taking care of her baby, but since he was getting bigger, he didn't need much help. He could walk on his own, and although he was still too small to go hunting by himself, he could take down the young of the forest animals with ease. Bella would follow him and observe from a distance, noticing the young vampires quick and graceful movements. All that did though was remind her of her husband causing her to miss him more. It was on one of these hunting trips that Bella noticed something different. Little EJ had run ahead of her to the little creek that the herds were spotted most of the time, and she could have sworn she saw a glimmer in the distant meadow. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the area in which she thought she saw the shine. Minutes passed and nothing appeared. Little EJ walked back to his mother.

"Momma…are you ok?" he asked her while pulling on her sleeve.

"I'm fine, dear." She said looking down on her son, whose cheeks were stained from the meal he just ate. "Shall we get going?"

"You're not going to hunt?" EJ asked curiously looking up at his mother with wondering eyes.

"Not all that hungry." She said taking his hand and turning in the direction of the cottage.

When they reached sight of the cottage, they noticed the front door was slightly ajar. Bella pulled EJ behind her and signaled for him to be quiet. She sniffed the air and when she didn't find any unfamiliar scent, she called him over next to her. They walked cautiously towards the door. The closer they got, the louder the beating got. Little EJ ran into the doorway and into his sister's arms. Bella sighed in relief.

"Hey Sissy! Where's Jake?" She heard Little EJ say from the opened door.

"He's at home. He's been running around all day. Did you guys just get back from hunting?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, but Mommy didn't. She wasn't hungry." EJ said informingly.

Renesmee put her little brother down to go play with his toys and went to hug her mother who was closing the door behind her.

"Hey Mom!" Renesmee said happily. "You look out of it Mom."

"Just a little tired. Getting real worried about your father." Bella said warily.

"He's still not back? I figured he be home by now. Have you heard anything?" Renesmee asked concerned while walking her mother to the dining room table. She rummaged through the cabinets looking for something to munch on.

"No. He hasn't contacted anyone." Bella said putting her face in her hands.

"Don't worry mom, he's a big boy and he knows how to take care of himself." Renesmee said confidently and sat down in a chair opposite her mother, with a bag of Doritos in her lap.

"I know, but we don't know what were up against, and having your father here eases everyone's fears." Bella said now staring at her first born stuffing her face with the cheesy mess coming from the bag in front of her.

"What?" Renesemee asked looking behind her to make sure that the concerned look on her mother's face was meant for her.

"Are you and Jake ok?" Bella asked her, trying to get her mind on other things.

"Yeah, we are just great. He's been really helpful around the house and with me lately. He knows how I'm missing Dad." She said between fists full of chips.

"Are you feeling well honey?" Bella asked her concerned.

"I'm just really hungry for people food. It's really strange because I haven't been hunting for about three weeks." Renesmee informed her mother.

Bella looked at her daughter and smiled.

"You guys have been doing it haven't you?" Bella said mischievously. Renesmee's eyes opened really big.

"NO! How can you say something like that?!?" she said guiltily. She tossed the empty bag of chips on the table and faced sideways avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Renesmee Cullen! How dare you lie to your mother's face?" Bella said laughingly.

"Mom, please don't tell Daddy. He'll kill me! It's bad enough trying to hide our thoughts but if he were to know…"Renesmee said pleadingly.

"I won't. He'll know just by looking at you!" Bella said in laughter.

They sat in the kitchen talking for a few more hours before they decided to head in to the living room to watch movies. Bella was happy that her daughter was here to keep her mind from worrying over Edward. But no matter what Bella did, the glimmer in the meadow was still on her mind. What was it? She decided she wouldn't worry Renesmee about it and she'll go to Esmee and Carlisle's in the morning. They should know what it was. She enjoyed the rest of her night with her children and even put Renesmee to sleep on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter had come and the weather worsened. Rain continuously poured for days on end. It rained so much, Bella had wished it would snow, just so she wouldn't have to see water drops on her window pane that obscured her vision of the forest. She was stuck in the cottage mostly with EJ. Renesmee dropped by every now and then to see how her mother and little brother were doing.

"Mom?" Renesmee called from the front door of the cottage. She took off her raincoat and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. She stopped and looked at her father's coat hanging on the farthest peg on the rack. She touched the fabris like it was her father himself, and before she knew it tears weld up in her eyes.

"Renesmee, I didn't hear you come in." Bella said coming from the hall with Bbay EJ in her arms.

"Uh, just got here." Renesmee said wiping her eyes before her mother could see her tears. "How you guys doing?"

"We're fine. Just been finetuning EJ's abilities. He's such a genius, like your father." Bella said putting the baby on the floor to play.

Renesmee looked at her mother with concerned eyes.

"You're not giving up on him are you mom?" Renesmee said walking into the living room.

"No, dear. Not at all. But he needs me to be strong and he'll be back." Bella said caringly. Renesmee hadn't seen the situation like that in awhile. It was like that at first, but with so much time gone since she saw her father, she felt like he needed her to worry about him.

Before Renesmee could catch up with her mother, there was a sharp knock on the door. Bella looked at the front door with a worried looked on her face. Renesmee looked at her mother, and then sensed what her mother sensed. There was a suspicious scent from the other side of the door. She reached out and touched her mother's hand and projected her worry through her thoughts. Little EJ sneered and crawled closer to his mother. Bella rose from her seat on the couch, and before Renesmee could follow, the front door bursted open and the rain and cold wind entered the cottage's warm interior. A tall figure in a long black coat and hat stood in the doorway. Bella's forcefield bubbled from her body. The figure looked up and his face could now be seen from the dim lighting in the cottage.

His face was contorted in a evil looking grimace, and his eyes glowed a bright red. The figure moved to the side of the doorway, and scaled the room in three easy steps. He was now to the left of Bella and her children. His eyes shifted from Bella to Renesmee, and back to Bella. He slowly moved toward the vampiress and her offspring and stopped in surprise when he heard the baby vampire at his mother's feet.

Renesmee couldn't transfer any thoughts of escape to her mother because of the forcefield, and when the starnger moved in towards them, she was really afraid. Little EJ sneered, revealing baby fangs and his violent temper. The room was still and it seemed like forever before anyone moved. In the blink of an eye, the figure jumped at Renesmee but before he could reach her, Bella lunged at him and they went flying through the living room wall. Renesmee picked up EJ and ran out the door with great speed. Bella and the strange figure continued wrestling on the ground , exchanging blows, and trying to get at each other's throats.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry this was such a short chapter. Not quite sure where this story should go. If you have any ideas, please feel free to review. Thanks for Reading! Hopefully I could sort this all out and continue it. Thanks again! --island1anime4luvr


	8. Chapter 8

Embracing Day – Chapter 8

Bella and the cloaked stranger are circling the small room. Every step that the man takes, Bella matches, paying close attention to his position and the space around him. When Bella positions him between the corner of the room and herself, she lunges for his neck. He quickly shields his flesh from her bared teeth with his arms. They struggle and soon are slamming into the opposite wall. The man tries to pull himself off of Bella but she clings to him and keeps him up close. The man wriggles from Bella's death grip and jumps back, distancing himself from her. They stare again at each other and begin mimicking moves. The man lunges at Bella exposing his claws and she barely pushes him off of her. He leaves a large gash on the side of her neck that slowly begins to heal.

Renesmee and Baby EJ are standing in the kitchen watching in horror as they see their mother fighting with the strange man. Renesmee sweeps her younger brother up in her arms and dashes out the front door. She runs as fast as she can towards the big white house, fighting the urge to return to her parent's cottage and make sure her mother was alright. As her foot softly lands on the front porch step, Alice opens the front door open and pulls her inside. She pushes her further in the living room and places a finger to her lips. She closes her eyes and places her hands to her temple like she always did when her mind was having a premonition.

"Your mother will be fine. She is slightly injured, but she will defeat Naius." Alice said calmly before walking towards her and taking EJ from her arms. Renesmee stood in the same spot with her mouth hanging open.

"How can you say something like that?" Renesmee said shockingly. "I cannot stay calm after seeing what I saw!"

"Renesmee, your mother is on her way here right now. She is more worried than you are." Alice said kissing Little EJ on the forehead and returning him to his sister's arms.

Before she could say another word, Bella walked through the front door, her clothes all tattered, but her face looking more flawless than ever. Renesmee ran to Bella and threw her free arm around her mother tight.

"It's okay baby. I'm fine," Bella said returning the hug and stroking the back of her daughter's head. She pulled Renesmee from her to inspect her children, the little baby bouncing and clapping his hands in his big sister's arms. Renesmee had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Her shoulders shook with every loud sob she made.

Bella took EJ and kissed the top of his head before handing him over to Alice, who was sitting on the arm of the white couch in the living room. She turned to Renesmee and pulled her close to her, hoping that it would reassure her that everything was going to be alright. She then led her to the couch and sat her down pulling the throw around her. Renesmee's sobs continued and it remained silent, except for Little EJ's coos that came from his play pen. Alice sped to the kitchen and returned with a large glass of water and two tiny pink pills, which she handed to Bella. After a couple of minutes, Bella placed the pills in her daughter's hands and put the glass in the other. Renesmee sat back and looked the pills in her hand, and then looked at her mother for an explanation.

"It should help with the shock." Bella said pushing her daughter's hand back to her. Renesmee popped the pills in her mouth and took a large swig from the cup before handing it back to her Aunt and laying her head across her mother's lap. Bella stroked her head and hummed the lullaby that Edward had written for her when they had first met. Renesmee stared at Little EJ on the floor, playing with his toys, and she wondered to herself about the weird events that took place this afternoon. Her eyes grew heavy and before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

********************

When Renesmee awoke, she was still lying on the white couch and her head was throbbing. She noticed that the sun had set and it was pitch black outside, besides the light of the pale moon. She sat up and straightened her hair out. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She walked to the kitchen and found her Aunt Alice and her mother sitting at the table whispering. Bella turned when she heard her daughter enter the door.

"Hey, Sweetie. Your head must be hurting." Bella said as she rose from her seat and reached for her arm and guided her to the chair next to hers.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Alice said to her, reaching her hand across the table and holding Renesmee's. Renesmee looked at her Aunt bewildered.

"Where have you been? Is Father home too?" Renesmee flew off in a rush of inquiries.

"Dear, relax. Everything is fine. Your Father will be home soon." Bella said as she took her seat next to her daughter.

"Mother! How can you be so calm?!? You were almost ripped to pieces by a raging vampire!!!" Renesmee yelled at her mother as she jumped up from her seat. Alice and Bella looked at her with wide eyes. Her chest heaved heavily as she broke down once more.

"I can't believe you!" She said before turning and running out the kitchen door. In a split second, they heard the front door open and slam really hard. The kitchen remained silent for a little bit longer as Alice sat there reading a map and Bella staring out the window. It wasn't until Emmett and Jasper walked in the door that anyone had said anything.

"Where's Renesmee?" Jasper asked concerningly.

"She just needs to clear her head. She'll be fine with Jacob and the pack." Bella said before standing up and walking out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

Renesmee is speeding gracefully through the thick forest heading in the direction of the reservation. Her eyes are brimmed with tears, while her chest heaves once again with stifled sobs. She ran through the woods non-stop until she reached the borderline of the Cullen's land and the Quileute reservation. The woods cleared into a round meadow that was usually filled with wild flowers, but was now a round field of moss and other forest shrubs and weeds. Renesmee stopped at the edge of the clearing and leaned up against the nearest tree. She closed her eyes and caught her breath.

She remembered the many times when her mother and father raced to the meadow, most of the time she was sitting on her father's shoulders, how happy they seemed, together as a family. The sobs were finally released and her chest heaved even longer and harder than before. _I just want to see you again…please come home, Daddy. _She cried silently. She hadn't even noticed that she was on her knees in the damp grass and moss. She held her arms up to her chest and curled into a ball. Her chest hurt from all the sobbing and her eyes burned from the salty tears she cried. Her body felt exhausted once again, and she didn't even care if she laid down right there in the dampness, clutching her body. Her heart pounded in her ears and the forest around her grew dark. She tucked her head into her chest and let go of all consciousness.

Jacob picked up the phone and dialed Renesmee's number again for what seemed like the hundredth time. Like all the times before, he heard three shrill rings before Renesmee's voice came on.

"You've reached me…Nessie Cullen. I can't come to my phone but leave me a message and I'll call you back when I can." The receiver said.

"Renesmee Carley Cullen, you better pick up your phone right now, or I swear to God I am going to shred you to pieces!" Jacob sternly said into the tiny cell phone before slamming it down on the counter in front of him. The cabinets shook and boxes fell from the pantry. It was not like Renesmee to dodge his calls, and he never would have had to call more than once. He began to get even more worried. He looked out the closest window of small house and frowned. It was gloomier than ever outside.

"She still gone?" Seth asked walking into the front door. He had gotten bigger and bulkier over the last few years and he never let anyone forget it. Jacob looked at him and shook his head before staring back out the window.

"We'll go out and look for her. C'mon." Seth said as he turned back to the front door. Jacob stomped right by him and out the door without saying anything. Seth could have sworn he saw a little moisture in his eyes, and he gently patted Jake's back as they walked out the front door. "We'll find her, Jake, she'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

The last of the sun's light faded as Jake walked silently up the trail. Seth was a little ways off and further back. Jake quickened his pace scanning through the large tree trunks, hoping and praying for a small glimpse of her. As soon as the sun finished setting, he heard a loud crack behind him and he looked forward as he hunched over and took a running start. In a split second, Jake was running on all fours and his body was a lot hairier and larger than it was a second ago. He sensed Seth running further east from him and began running more to the west. Super human strength, endurance to extreme temperature, and shape shifting was not the only talents he possessed. He also had an exceptional sense of smell. He picked up a faint scent so familiar to him coming from the peak of the trail he was on. He howled with relief, Seth had already knew from the pack's mind share that he had found Renesmee.

Jake came into the clearing, the closer he got the scent became slightly stronger. As he phased back into his human form, he pulled his pants from his leg and pulled them on in one swift movement. It seemed like only yesterday that he was shredding his clothes to pieces. Now, with maturity, he was able to phase between his two forms and adapt to both with an air of a Pack Leader. He walked into the clearing and scanned the meadow looking for the slender body he knew so well, only he didn't find it. The scent still lingered in his nose. She had to still be here. Was she hiding from him? He thought. Now his worries deepened. He walked halfway into the meadow looking around. He looked straight ahead and saw a small curled up body lying in between the uplifted roots of a large oak. He ran to her fearing the worst.

Renesmee was trying to catch her breath but the more she thought of the memories she shared with her mother and father in the meadow, the deeper she sank in the darkness. She couldn't see anything but black, and her chest was frozen and aching. The more times she gasped, the worst the pain got. She thought she was going to die.

Jake looked down in between the roots and all the anger he had felt toward her melted away. He looked upon his soul mate huddled in the damp moss, and could not feel anything but remorse and sympathy. He chastised himself for thinking she was avoiding him. How could she? Renesmee loved him as much as he loved her. Probably even more. He pulled his shirt off and bent down, wrapping her in the shirt like a little child. He carried her as a newly wed husband carried his new wife across the threshold. He pulled her close trying to warm her, feeling her soggy, cold fabric of her shirt and jeans against his skin. Still unconcious, Renesmee whimpered but her breathing returned to normal after a minute or two. Jacob cradled her as he turned and headed the way he had come. She cuddled up to his chest and began to let out soft sobs. He placed his warm cheek on the top of her head and rocked her as he walked out of the meadow.

"It's okay Nessie. I'm here, it's going to be all right." He said soothingly into her wet hair. Her sobs calmed and she fell into unconciousness.

*************************************************************************************

Author's Note:

I know this was a short chapter, but I am already working on the next chapter. I hope nobody was confused with the switching point of views. I thought that since Renesmee and Jacob are _imprinted_, you should know both sides at the same time. If you think it doesn't work out, let me know and I'll look it over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!

--ilnd1anime4luvr


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Bella stood in the familiar room, gazing out the large glass windows that she looked out so many times before. Little EJ was at her feet crawling towards a tall stack of books on the floor. Bella looked down endearingly at her son. The more the days went by the more he looked like his father. Her face twisted into a painful grimace. If she was still human she would have been flooding in tears already. Although she was a vampire, she still felt a heavy pain well in her chest when she longed for her husband. _Something's never change, mortal or immortal. _She said to herself. She sat down on the couch centered in the room and picked up the remote for the large stereo system on the wall. She didn't expect to hear a soft piano medley escape from the speakers in the small room. She closed her eyes and listened intently to the music piece. A familiar scent entered her nose and she sighed deeply, letting the scent envelope her senses. She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her, but all that mattered was that he smelled like he was close. Without opening her eyes, she lay back on the couch and hugged one of the couch pillows next to her. Clutching the cushion to her chest she listened to her lullaby and made the agonizing pang in her chest overcome her.

She didn't know how long she sat there listening to the soft music before she heard Little EJ coo and laugh. She jumped up and looked around for the baby vampire, but the room had darkened with the setting of the sun while she was laying there. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, and another moment to realize she wasn't alone. She jumped up in one swift movement and crouched in her attack stance, bearing her teeth. Immediately, she relaxed when she noticed that the sweet familiar scent that she smelled earlier was a lot stronger. Standing in the doorway stood Edward, holding their son in his arms and smiling his gorgeous smile.

"Vampires aren't supposed to sleep, but then again they aren't supposed to reproduce either." Edward said jokingly.

"I wasn't asleep. Just wishing on memories." Bella said walking towards her husband's opened arms. They embraced for awhile before heading out the opened window to go on a celebratory hunt.

* * *

The sun set and Renesmee awoke in her bed. She was sweating and her chest ached like she had been crying for a long period of time. The room was dark except for the little glow of her desk lamp in the corner of her room. She was cold, and that's when she realized she was alone. She looked at the opposite side of the bed where Jake was supposed to be, but it was neatly made and empty. She lay back down and wiped some cold sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She tried her best to remember what happened, but to no avail. Before she could get her robe on and hop off the tall bed, Jake opened the bedroom door and was encasing her in the biggest bear hug she's ever encountered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Jake said releasing her from his embrace. He held her face in his big hands and planted his warm lips on hers. She couldn't remember what she did to scare the heck out of him, but she enjoyed making up for it. She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her body a foot off the ground from around her waist. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before he had to break away for air.

"Wow, you sure do recover quickly!" Jake said still lifting her off the ground.

"Only one of the many perks of dating a half vampire." She said wittingly. "So what did I do to scare the heck out of you?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Jake asked with much concern. He placed her back down on the floor to much of her dismay.

"I'm drawing a complete blank. But it will eventually come back to me." Renesmee said before she tipped toed and stole a quick kiss from a dumbstruck Jake. He stood there with his mouth open for a minute before he found his train of thought again. He quickly followed her out to the small kitchen in their tiny house.

"Hey, I made a promise to Edward that I would take care of you…" Jacob started on one of the paternal tangents he had going through his head.

"I know. I'm fine. Really, I am." Renesmee said nonchalantly as she bent over the tiny fridge in the miniscule kitchen. Jake crossed his arms and stood his ground in the door way. His wide frame expanded from one side of the door to the other. He focused on her and wrinkled his eyebrows in a paternal scowl. Renesmee turned holding a large platter of many odds and ends she pulled from the fridge. She looked at the tall, muscular frame in the doorway. She giggled and placed the platter down on the counter, before pulling herself up to sit on the edge of the counter.

"I want you to go and have Carlisle take a look at you. Blacking out and memory loss isn't normal for any species." Jake said losing his demanding edge. Renesmee looked up with a big smile on her face.

"Baby, I'm fine. I feel much better. I just got a little emotional. That's all. Calm down." Renesmee said munching on a small cube of cheddar cheese. Jake dropped his hands to his side in defeat. He could never hold his ground with her. He didn't know if it was the werewolf imprinting or just the natural hold she had on him.

In the beginning he thought his feelings for the small, golden eyed, infant was purely that of the imprinting, but as the days flew by and soon the years, the small infant he cared for and protected, grew into the most beautiful 18 year old he had ever laid eyes on, and not just beautiful but intelligent and caring. He knew it wasn't just the mysterious powers of imprinting itself, but the fact that he loved her for who she was, and who she made him. It was a hassle keeping the young wolves off of her, but he always enjoyed showing her off too. They were almost inseparable, except for when she had to satiate the half thirst she had inherited from her vampire father. He had yet to stomach watching her feed off of the deer and mountain lions in the woods. It made his stomach roll just visualizing the sight.

"You ok, Jake?" She asked concerned. "You look like you're going to hurl."

"I'm fine. So are you gonna hunt?" Jake asked avoiding her gaze. The visual still in his head.

"No. I don't feel like it. This should be enough." Renesmee said holding up a rather large layered sandwich.

"Dang, Ness. I think you could out eat me now!" Jacob said in disbelief. She just replied with a wide smile and a mouth full of sandwich meat.

* * *

The sun streamed in from the glass windows surrounding Edward's old room in the large white house. Bella lay in the crook of her husband's arms and held Little EJ in her arms. They had arrived home from their hunt and situated themselves on the dark couch, catching up and playing with EJ and his ability.

"So you were tracking someone for the Volturi?" Bella asked after Edward finished informing her of his whereabouts all the past months.

"Yes and he's a very slippery devil, but not quite enough, for me to not get him." Edward said with a little smile on his face.

"Did they mention anything about EJ?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No. Aro saw my memories, but he didn't say anything at all. Believe me; I waited the whole time for him to bring the subject up." Edward said wrinkling his brow in bewilderment.

"So I guess were in the clear." Bella said cheerily, but Edward just continued to stare puzzling out the window.

"You don't think so?" Bella said sitting up and looking at her husband.

"Bella, the Volturi always have a hidden agenda. I doubt we'll see the last of them." Edward said. His eyes a fierce yet beautiful Gold. Bella looked at her husband and the dreaded feeling so common to her had sunk down in her chest. The little baby picked up on the somber attitudes of his parents made him cuddle up to his mother and reach for his father's hand to place on top of his body.

"He wants to be reassured we'll all be ok." Edward said cocking his head to the side as he stared at his son. "You are something little one. More and more like your mother every day."

Bella looked up at her husband and smiled. "We'll be ok, as long as were together, we can take on anything." Edward looked at his wife and grinned, before leaning over and planting an endearing kiss on her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CULLENS! I wish I owned Edward Cullen!**

Alice was sprawled on the floor of her bedroom lost in her thoughts. She played the premonition over and over in her head, trying to figure everything out. She rolled over and closed her eyes, a large headache developing in her temples. She placed her fingers to her temples. She heard the door creak open and she squinted towards the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Jasper asked pausing in the door way.

"Yea, Jassie Bear. I'm sorry I've been so distant baby."Alice apologized as she got up from the floor and crossed the space between them in a split second.

"It's ok. I know this premonition has been bugging you. Is there anything I could do?" He asked as he wraps his arms around her waist. Her arms wrap around his neck.

"Mmm…that sounds rather nice." She said with a mischievous smile before pulling him close to her for a tender kiss. The atmosphere became rather tranquil and her worries soon melted away as they made their way towards the bed, their lips never breaking apart. Jasper laid her down and stroked her hair, but before he could fully show how much he loved her, she pulled away and looked up towards the ceiling.

"What do you see?" He asked her. She didn't respond and she sat up against the head board of their bed. She curled herself up into a ball and rocked back and forth on her heels. She looked down and still wouldn't respond to him. He tried his hardest to curb her fright and replace it with calm but for some reason, she was cut off from him. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, trying to get her to snap out of her trance.

"Alice! Baby! What's wrong?" Jasper pulled her closer to him. "Edward! Bella! Someone!"

Edward and Bella were the first to the room. They looked as Alice's eyes began to roll inside her head and her body began to seize. They rushed to Jasper's side.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she helped Edward lay his sister flat on the bed. Jasper jumped out of their way and stood at the foot of the bed. Carlisle was there in a split second checking Alice like she was any normal person in the ER.

"We were just kissing and then she looked like she was having a vision. I don't know what could have gone wrong. Then she seemed scared, like she saw a ghost!" Jasper said anxiously staring at his beloved flopping about on the bed.

"I have never seen this in a vampire before." Carlisle said stepping back from his daughter, looking at her with much concern.

"Don't just stand there Carlisle!" Jasper yelled from the back of the room. He continued to pace back and forth.

"Bella take Jasper downstairs. Edward run and get me a pint of blood from the deep freeze." Carlisle said as if he was talking to the nurses in the hospital. The couple did as they were told. Esme appeared besides Alice holding her shaky hand in her own.

Downstairs, Bella was sitting on the white couch with Rose and Little EJ. Jasper was continuing his pace behind them. The woman glanced at each other and then continued to stare down at the toddler watching TV on the floor. They knew better than to try and console Jasper when he was pacing. A loud cry came from upstairs. Jasper was the first to bolt from the room instantaneously and reappear in his and Alice's bedroom. Alice lay on her side, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. There was a large blood spot on the carpet beside the bed and the smell filled all the vampire's noses. Rose and Emmett ran back downstairs far away from the tempting scent. Bella gulped and with all her might, she embraced Jasper and ran with him close to her out of the room. Jasper withdrew himself from Bella's grip and stood facing her defiantly. She looked at him with compassionate eyes. His eyes lost the hostile glower and he leaned his back against the hallway wall. He dropped to the floor holding his head in his hands. Bella knew that if he were human, he would be crying tears right now.

Minutes passed, then an hour. It was the wee hours of the morning when Edward emerged with a grim look on his face. Jasper jumped up, waiting for him to say something. Edward opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. Before he could try again, Carlisle walked out of the room.

"She's stable. She's not shaking anymore and she seems to be in a deep sleep. We can't seem to awaken her." He said solemnly.

"She's a vampire! You said yourself, We don't sleep!" Jasper shouted enraged.

"Jasper, please remain calm. We're going to try everything we can to wake her up." Edward assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He embraced his adoptive sibling and joined his wife at his side. Jasper pursed his lips and clenched his fists at his side. He nodded toward Edward and Bella and walked into the bedroom. He watched as Esme got up from beside his girlfriend and walked towards him. She hugged him before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Jasper walked towards the bed; the bed they had shared since they met the Cullens in beginning, the bed they shared the night they first made love, the bed they always laid in and talked in. Sadness crept into his body and if he could shed tears, bucketfuls would come pouring out. He reached the bed and laid down besides his love. Her breathing was normal, and nothing looked wrong. She just looked like she was fast asleep. Jasper laid there next to her and intertwined his hand with hers. He wished she could just be her bubbly, optimistic self again.

Downstairs, everyone gathered around. Edward was on the phone calling Renesmee on her cell phone and getting her voicemail.

"Ness, you need to come to Grandpa's at once, something has happened." Edward spoke with a demanding voice. Bella sensed his frustration and walked over to his side as he hung up the phone.

"She'll be here. Don't be angry with her, she's only a child." Bella said soothingly into his ear.

"If she was just a child, she would pick up the phone and not be lying in bed with a dog!" Edward growled underneath his breath. Bella looked at her husband's dark features. She can tell that he needed to hunt.

"Let's go out and hunt. Little EJ wants to show you what he's learned since you've been gone." Bella said endearingly. She sensed that the trouble with his sister was taking its toll on her husband. Edward looked at her and smiled a small smile. He knew why he loved this woman, because she knew him inside and out, and she always surprised him. Before they could leave on their hunt, Edward's phone blared from his pocket. Bella smiled as she heard Debussy.

"Hello. Yes, I am home. Your Aunt is ill. Well your mother and I were about to go and hunt. Okay. I'll see you in a little bit." She heard Edward say before he shut his phone and stashed it into his pocket. She picked her son up into her arms. They leapt outside the window in Edward's old room, hand in hand.

Nessie rolled over in bed. Her head was burning up and she felt dizzy every time she stood up. _Maybe I have what Aunt Alice has. _Renesmee wondered as she sat up. The room began to spin wildly again. She flopped back on the bed.

"Jake!" She yelled as she shut her eyes tight. He bounded into the room, with a pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He said as he slowly moved towards the bed to get a better view. She lifted her head off the bed with only her neck, looking at him with a dazed look.

"I think I'm coming down with something. I need you to call Mom and Dad and tell them I can't make it over to see Aunt Alice." Nessie said as she dropped her head back to the hard mattress.

"It can't be that bad." Jake said sitting beside his girlfriend on their bed. As soon as he spoke, Nessie sat straight up and leaned over the side of the bed. She vomited straight into a small waste basket the couple kept at the side of the bed. Jacob's face twisted into a disgusted grimace. Nessie looked up at him and leaned her forehead against his arm. His shirt began to spot from her sweat.

"Ness! You're burning up! He laid her straight on the bed and ran to the hallway bathroom grabbing a hand towel and running it under the cold water tap. He quickly walks back to the bedroom and places the damp rag on her head. Without moving his hand from her head he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone dialing Bella's number.

Author's Note:

Ok guys! Here's the newest chapter! What did you think? Loved the reviews…keep them coming! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Renesmee opened her eyes and sat up groggy. Her head throbbed and her stomach ached with hunger. She sat up and realized she was lying in the flower meadow that she visited with her family frequently. _How did I get here? _She gazed around and found that she was all alone. She sniffed the air and she caught the scent of a familiar vampire. The vile scent of a vampire she had smelled before. It appeared to be coming from across the meadow. She stood up quickly and positioned her body into her "vampire attack" stance. Her head spun as the blood rushed to her head. She staggered and quickly regained her footing. She twisted her sneakers in the soil beneath her and bent her knees ready to attack the invader with the familiar scent. The shadows moved between the trees across the clearing from her. She readied her claws and fangs. A tall black cloaked figure appeared from behind the trees. He stepped towards her with an evil grimace on his face. Renesmee recognized him as the man from her parent's cottage. She bounded towards the man but froze in her tracks when she noticed another scent accompanying the reeking stench of the vampire in front of her.

His arm was held out towards the tree closest to him as if gesturing for someone to come out. _It's an ambush! _She thought, but the second scent threw her off. It had the scent of a vampire, but it also had a tinge of wet dog. She continued to remain in the same stance, ready to tear apart the stranger if he made any advances toward her, but he just stood there, looking to the side, at the other person behind the tree. Renesmee gasped as a small boy about four years old stepped out into the open. He had jet black hair and bronze skin and he reminded her so much of Jacob. But instead of Jake's warm chocolate eyes, the boy's orbs were made of hot amber, quite like her father and her's. She stood up straight and covered her mouth with her hands. The small boy smiled and waved anxiously at her, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She felt a strange movement within her. The boy stepped further out from the woods but the stranger grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from advancing. The cloaked figure looked down at the boy and the boy returned his gaze. The figure stepped back into the shadows, leaving the boy standing there with a look of sadness upon his face. Renesmee gestured to him, for him to come to her, but he just stood there and looked at her.

Before she knew what was happening, the boy dropped his eyes to the ground and turned backed towards the woods, something gold dropped from his hands before he walked into the shadow of the woods and vanished. The air was empty of any of their scents. She could only smell the flowers and trees that surrounded her. She rushed to the edge of the clearing and looked into the woods. As she gave up hope, she fell to her knees and began to cry into her hands. Something hard was poking into her knee. She lifted her leg and found her golden locket her mother had given her when she was small. When she pried it open with her fingers, she was surprised to find a picture of Edward and Bella in one half and her and Jacob in the other.

Jacob felt more comfortable in the Cullen's big house when Bella or Nessie was near him. He sat on the floor in front of the big white couch and dozed off with his head in his hands. He jumped with a start. _I can't fall asleep! _ He told himself. Bella was sitting behind him holding Little EJ, who was looking more like a three year old than an 18-month-old. His growth spurt decreased as he learned more and more about his family's way of life. Everyone took a liking to his gift and he sought out to please everyone.

EJ reached out for Jacob's head and pulled it back into his little laps. _Jake-Jake relax. Nessie be fine. I promise. _The little one said squeezing Jacob's cheeks together. Bella giggled and pulled her son's hands from Jacob's face.

"He's right. She'll be fine. He's never wrong. She'll wake up, Jake." Bella told him reassuringly. Jake smiled a small grimace and looked up towards the second story of the big house. _I hope so, because I don't know what I'd do without you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _A single tear fell from his eye and down his cheek. He brushed it away before Bella could see.

Edward and Carlisle had placed Renesmee in Edward's old bedroom, on him and Bella's old iron wrought bed. The gold sheets were still neatly placed on it and the matching comforter was still soft as ever. Edward tucked his daughter in and pulled the comforter up to her chin. Carlisle placed a damp rag on her forehead, before placing his stethoscope beneath the covers, on her chest. He paused for a minute or two, and then looked up at Edward with a very surprised look.

"What is it Carlisle? Is it the same as Alice's condition?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Go get your wife and son-in-law. They may need to hear this too." Carlisle said before stuffing the stethoscope back into his coat pocket. Edward tucked his daughter in and pulled the comforter up to her chin, before disappearing from the room.

Edward appeared at the foot of the stair case. He looked upon his wife and son, and a pang hit him in the chest when he looked upon Jacob, and what pain he seemed to be in. Only he caught the single tear that dropped down Jake's face. He sighed and walked slowly towards them.

"Carlisle wanted me to bring you to her. He may know what is wrong with her." He said as he held out his hands for his son, and to help his wife off the couch. Jake jumped up in one swift movement. He was practically running up the stairs, like he was running from something. Edward and Bella led him up the stairs and down the hall to their old room. As they entered, they were surprised to see R enesmee sitting up and awake. Bella and Edward's mouths hung open with shock, and then turned into a smile when they looked upon Jacob and Renesmee embracing each other in their old bed.


End file.
